fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Groupe PSA Internationale
Airbag Afrique *Afrikkans : AF : DOOD OF ERNSTIGE BESERING KAN VOORKOM. Moenie'n aktiewe airbag op hierdie sitplek met agterste gesig op die sitplek plaas nie. *Amharique : AM : ሞት ወይም ከባድ ጉዳት ሊያጋጥም ይችላል. በዚህ ወንበር ላይ የኋላ መቀመጫ ልጅን መቀመጫ በንጥል ባት ውስጥ አያስቀምጡ. *Amharique (latin) : AM-LA : MOTI WEYIMI KEBADI GUATI LĪKESETI YICHILALI. Bezīhi weniberi layi yeḫwala mek’emech’a lijini mek’emech’a benit’ili bati wisit’i āyasik’emit’u. *Arabe : ۔الموت أو الإصابة الخطيرة يمكن أن يحدث ۔لا تضع مقعد الطفل الخلفي في هذا المقعد مع وسادة هوائية نشطة : AR *Arabe (latin) : AR-LA : ALMAWT 'AW AL'IISABAT ALKHATIRAT YMKN 'AN YAHDUTH. La tadae maqead altifl alkhalafii fi hadha almaqead mae wasadat hawayiyat nashita. *Anglais : EN : DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY CAN OCCUR. Do not place rear-facing child seat on this seat with an active airbag. *Espéranto : EO : MORTO AŬ GRAVA VUNDO POVAS OKAZI. Ne metu flankan infan-seĝon sur ĉi tiu sidloko per aktiva aviadilo. *Espagnol : ES : PELIGRO DE MUERTE O GRAVES LESIONES. No colocar asiento para niños en sentido contrario al de la marcha en un asiento con airbag activado. *Français : FR : RISQUE DE MORT OU DE BLESSURE GRAVE. Ne pas installer de siège pour enfant tourné vers l'arrière sur un siège équipé d'un coussin gonflable actif. *Haoussa : HA : MUTUWA KO RAUNI MAI TSANANI ZAI IYA FARUWA. Kada ka sanya wurin yaro a gaban wannan wuri tare da iska mai aiki. *Igbo : IG : ỌNWỤ MA Ọ BỤ MMERỤ DỊ NJỌ NWERE IKA IME. Ejikwa oche nwata na-eche ihu na oche a na ọdụ ụgbọ elu. *Italien : IT : RISCHIO DI FERITE GRAVIO MORTALI. Non installare su questo sedile il seggiolino per bambino in posizione contraria al senso di marcia su un sedile equipaggio di un cuscino gonfiabile attivo. *Malgache : MG : METY HITRANGA NY FAHAFATESANA NA RATRA MAFY. Aza asiana toera-pivarotana eo an-databatra eo amin'ity seza ity miaraka amin'ny fiaramanidina mavitrika. *Minion (à partir en 2010) : MIN : GIG SIF MACKI RUGUTE PUDUM TIN. Batooay non lugo lug-fehugh lip aye lib ba aye wat nan sixpoh airbag. *Nyanja : NY : IMFA KAPENA KUVULALA KOOPSA KUNGACHITIKE. Musati muike mpando wa ana akuyang'ana kumbuyo pa mpando uwu ndi airbag yogwira ntchito. *Portugais : PT : RISCO DE MORTE OU DE FERIMENTO GRAVE. Não instale a cadeira de bebê com as costas para a estrada num assento equipado com um air-bag activo. *Shona : SN : RUFU KANA KUKUVARA KWAKAKOMBA KUNOGONA KUITIKA. Usaisa chigaro chinotarisana nevana pachigaro ichi neine airbag inoshanda. *Somali : SO : DHIMASHADA AMA DHAAWAC HALIS AH AYAA DHICI KARTA. Ha fadhiisan kursigaan oo leh barkin firfircoon. *Sesotho : ST : LEFU KAPA KOTSI E KA ETSAHALA. U se ke ua beha setulo sa bana se shebaneng ka morao setulong sena ka moea o sebetsang. *Swahili : SW : KIFO AU MAUMIVU MAKUBWA YANAWEZA KUTOKEA. Usiweke kiti cha watoto kinachokabili nyuma ya kiti hiki na airbag inayofanya kazi. *Klingon : TLH : LAH QAS HEGH SAGH INJURY PAGH. Wej rear-facing puq ba'taH lan airbag pov ba'taH. *Xhosa : XH : UKUFA OKANYE UKULIMALA KAKHULU KUNGENZEKA. Musa ukubeka isihlalo somntwana esibheke ngasemva kwesi sihlalo kunye ne-airbag esebenzayo. *Yoruba : YO : IKU TABI IPALARA NLA LE ŠẸLẸ. Maṣe gbe ijoko ọmọ-oju ti o ni oju ni ijoko yii pẹlu airbag ti nṣiṣe lọwọ. *Zoulou : ZU : UKUFA NOMA UKULIMALA OKUKHULU KUNGENZEKA. Ungafaki isihlalo esibhekene nezingane esibhekene nalesi sihlalo ngomoya osebenzayo. Amérique *Danois : DA : DØD ELLER ALVORLIG SKADE KAN FOREKOMME. Placer ikke bagudvendt barnestol på dette sæde med en aktiv airbag. *Allemand : DE : TOD ODER SCHWERE VERLETZUNGEN KÔNNEN AUFTRETEN. Stellen sie den hinteren kindersitz nicht mit einem aktiven airbag auf diesen sitzplatz *Anglais : EN : DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY CAN OCCUR. Do not place rear-facing child seat on this seat with an active airbag. *Espéranto : EO : MORTO AŬ GRAVA VUNDO POVAS OKAZI. Ne metu flankan infan-seĝon sur ĉi tiu sidloko per aktiva aviadilo. *Espagnol : ES : PELIGRO DE MUERTE O GRAVES LESIONES. No colocar asiento para niños en sentido contrario al de la marcha en un asiento con airbag activado. *Français : FR : RISQUE DE MORT OU DE BLESSURE GRAVE. Ne pas installer de siège pour enfant tourné vers l'arrière sur un siège équipé d'un coussin gonflable actif. *Hawaïen : HAW :' HIKI I KA MAKE AIʻOLE KAʻEHA WELIWELI. Mai hoʻokomo i kahi noho ma mua o kēia noho me kahi airbag maʻamau. *Créole haïtien : HT : LANMÒ OSWA BLESI GRAV KA RIVE. Pa mete chèz timoun dèyè sou chèz sa a ak yon èrbag aktif. *Italien : IT : RISCHIO DI FERITE GRAVIO MORTALI. Non installare su questo sedile il seggiolino per bambino in posizione contraria al senso di marcia su un sedile equipaggio di un cuscino gonfiabile attivo. *Lojban : JBO : XRANI CO'I KAKNE LO NU JA JUNRI. Na stuzi firlu'i verba lo se zutse lo stizu kansa lo tolkansa airbag. *Minion (à partir en 2010) : MIN : GIG SIF MACKI RUGUTE PUDUM TIN. Batooay non lugo lug-fehugh lip aye lib ba aye wat nan sixpoh airbag. *Néerlandais : NL : GEVAAR VOOR DODELIJK OF ERNSTIG LETSEL. Zet geen kinderstoeltje met de achterkant naar voren op deze stoel met actieve airbag. *Querétaro : OTQ : AR MUERTE WA LESIONES GRAVES XI OCURRIR. Hingi coloque thuhni ar bätsi orientado nu'bu atrás jar nuna thuhni ko nar airbag activo. *Papiamento : PAP : E MORTO ÒF LESSONS GRAVE POR LOGRA. No colour wak na e parti trata di asiento until na e lugá ku ta un aktua tas laira. *Portugais : PT : RISCO DE MORTE OU DE FERIMENTO GRAVE. Não instale a cadeira de bebê com as costas para a estrada num assento equipado com um air-bag activo. *Toki pona (à partir en 2001) : TKP : TE OWE SEWIE INSUWI KANE OKU. Toe note pae wewakin sie se one sie se wie ane aki aiwa. *Klingon : TLH : LAH QAS HEGH SAGH INJURY PAGH. Wej rear-facing puq ba'taH lan airbag pov ba'taH. *Maya yucatèque : YUA : U KÍIMILE WA YÁANTIKO'OB GRAVES PÁAJTAL OCURRIR. Ma coloque u asiento le paalo orientado tak paachil ti le asiento yéetel juntúul airbag activo. Antarctique *Anglais : EN : DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY CAN OCCUR. Do not place rear-facing child seat on this seat with an active airbag. *Espéranto : EO : MORTO AŬ GRAVA VUNDO POVAS OKAZI. Ne metu flankan infan-seĝon sur ĉi tiu sidloko per aktiva aviadilo. *Espagnol : ES : PELIGRO DE MUERTE O GRAVES LESIONES. No colocar asiento para niños en sentido contrario al de la marcha en un asiento con airbag activado. *Français : FR : RISQUE DE MORT OU DE BLESSURE GRAVE. Ne pas installer de siège pour enfant tourné vers l'arrière sur un siège équipé d'un coussin gonflable actif. *Maori : MI : KA TAEA TE MATE TE WHARA KINO RANEI. Kaua e tuhia te noho o te tamaiti ki muri i te taha ki te taha o te mokete. *Minion (à partir en 2010) : MIN : GIG SIF MACKI RUGUTE PUDUM TIN. Batooay non lugo lug-fehugh lip aye lib ba aye wat nan sixpoh airbag. *Norvégien : NO : DØD ELLER ALVORLIG SKADE KAN OPPSTÅ. Ikke sett barnestol på baksiden på dette setet med en aktiv airbag. *Klingon : TLH : LAH QAS HEGH SAGH INJURY PAGH. Wej rear-facing puq ba'taH lan airbag pov ba'taH. Asie *Arabe : ۔الموت أو الإصابة الخطيرة يمكن أن يحدث ۔لا تضع مقعد الطفل الخلفي في هذا المقعد مع وسادة هوائية نشطة : AR *Arabe (latin) : AR-LA : ALMAWT 'AW AL'IISABAT ALKHATIRAT YMKN 'AN YAHDUTH. La tadae maqead altifl alkhalafii fi hadha almaqead mae wasadat hawayiyat nashita. *Azéri : AZ : ÖLÜM VƎ YA CIDDI ZIYAN MEYDANA GƎLƎ BILƎR. Bu oturacaqdakı arxa üzlü uşaq oturacaqını aktiv hava yastığı ilə qoymayın. *Bengali : BN : মৃত্যু বা গুরুতর আঘাত ঘটতে পারে। একটি সক্রিয় এয়ার ব্যাগ সঙ্গে এই সীট পিছন মুখোমুখী শিশু আসন স্থাপন করবেন না। *Bengali (latin) : BN-LA : MR̥TYU BĀ GURUTARA ĀGHĀTA GHATATĒ PĀRĒ. Ēkaṭi sakriẏa ēẏāra byāga saṅgē ē'i sīṭa pichana mukhōmukhī śiśu āsana sthāpana karabēna nā. *Cebuano : CEB : ANG KAMATAYON O SERYOSO NGA KADAOT MAHIMONG MAHITABO. Ayaw ibutang sa likod nga lingkuranan sa bata sa lingkuranan nga dunay usa ka aktibo nga airbag. *Grec : EL : ΘΆΝΑΤΟΣ Ή ΣΟΒΑΡΌΣ ΤΡΑΥΜΑΤΙΣΜΌΣ. Μην τοποθετείτε παιδικό κάθισμα με οπίσθιο κάθισμα σε αυτό το κάθισμα με ενεργό αερόσακο. *Grec : EL-LA : THÁNATOS Í SAVARÓS TRAVMATISMÓS. Min topotheteíte paidikó káthisma me opísthio káthisma se aftó to káthisma me energó aerósako. *Anglais : EN : DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY CAN OCCUR. Do not place rear-facing child seat on this seat with an active airbag. *Espéranto : EO : MORTO AŬ GRAVA VUNDO POVAS OKAZI. Ne metu flankan infan-seĝon sur ĉi tiu sidloko per aktiva aviadilo. *Espagnol : ES : PELIGRO DE MUERTE O GRAVES LESIONES. No colocar asiento para niños en sentido contrario al de la marcha en un asiento con airbag activado. *Persan : ۔مرگ و یا آسیب جدی می تواند رخ دهد ۔صندلی کودک عقب را روی این صندلی با یک کیسه هوا فعال قرار ندهید '' ': FA''' *Français : FR : RISQUE DE MORT OU DE BLESSURE GRAVE. Ne pas installer de siège pour enfant tourné vers l'arrière sur un siège équipé d'un coussin gonflable actif. *Minion (à partir en 2010) : MIN : GIG SIF MACKI RUGUTE PUDUM TIN. Batooay non lugo lug-fehugh lip aye lib ba aye wat nan sixpoh airbag. *Portugais : PT : RISCO DE MORTE OU DE FERIMENTO GRAVE. Não instale a cadeira de bebê com as costas para a estrada num assento equipado com um air-bag activo. *Klingon : TLH : LAH QAS HEGH SAGH INJURY PAGH. Wej rear-facing puq ba'taH lan airbag pov ba'taH. Catégorie:Groupe PSA Internationale